The Deal
by FreakLord
Summary: My attempt at writing years ago. Shit story. Do not read! Posted here for documentation purposes only.


I silently tiptoed until I reached the edge of the corridor. Peeking around the edge, I could see Ariana Wilkes, a seventh year Slytherin standing with her back to the wall at the end of the closed corridor. I could clearly see a boy of average height making out with her with his back to me and pressing Wilkes towards the wall. As far as I know, Wilkes is neither betrothed nor going out with any other Slytherin or anyone else in Hogwarts. Oh yes, this will be good blackmail material on Wilkes. The boy has messy black hair, lean build and is wearing a fine cloak of acromantula silk. There are only one who could fit that description and it is the infamous Harry Potter, the Gryffindoor golden boy. I feel anger at Wilkes for not choosing someone else. Potter is so noble that he will not go anymore further than snogging. But the blackmail is based on Wilkes losing her virginity. We purebloods still cling onto the magical traditions of the Victorian age. These mudbloods view the traditions such as slavery, betrothals as abominations. They don't understand that magic itself forces these traditions onto us in order for it to prosper. That is why there is a reduce in newborns and increase in dark lords, because stupid mudbloods are not following traditions. In this type of society, a girl's virginity is considered highly valuables. All the purebloods accept proposals only if the bride is a virgin. So, I had high hopes to blackmail expose Wilkes if she is not a virgin.

But, the opportunity of spying on Potter is too good to pass up. I cast a spying charm taught by my father on the area in between us. I could hear Wilkes moaning Potter's name.

"Please Harry, make love to me again!", Wilkes breathed heavily.

I gasp as I press my hand against my mouth. If possible I would be dancing a jig here chanting "Wilkes is not a virgin!". It appears that I over-estimated Potter's sense of nobility. Potter removed Wilkes robe and kissed her on the lips again. I am waiting in anticipation to see them copulate so that my memories can server as a proof for my accusation. Wilkes is now only in her knee length skirt and buttoned shirt. She is by no means can be described as plain looking girl. She has the most curvy figure in the whole of Hogwarts seventh year. She has golden blond hair and aristocratic face with hazel eyes. All the pretty and beautiful witches in every year in Hogwarts belongs to Slytherin. Wilkes for seventh years, Daphne Greengrass in sixth year, me in fifth year and Astoria Greengrass in fourth year. I hear a long suffering sigh and turn back to Wilkes and Potter. Potter is standing half a step away from Wilkes pressing her body to the wall with his hands while Wilkes being unable to move and unable to bear the loss of contact is leaning her head with closed eyes towards Potter.

"I would very much like to make love to you again. But i need to know something my love. Did you completely make sure that you won't get caught?" asked Potter. I can't see his expression but from his tone, I could say that he is smirking. Now, I am more interested in learning what could lead Wilkes and Potter into getting caught for what.

"Yes Harry. Nobody is suspicious that Pansy is imperioused and Draco is giving away all the information to her like a wireless show anchor." answered Wilkes with lust, desire and adoration in her eyes.

"Good, good!. So, what did you find out about Draco?"

"It is as you said, Pansy confirmed that he is a Death Eater. And his target is to kill Dumbledore. He intends to do it by allowing his fellow Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He is planning to use the Vanishing Cabinet from something called the Room of Requirement. The other end of the cabinet leads to Borgin & Burkes. Professor Snape knows about everything Draco is doing."

"Well done my love. You deserve a reward for this." replied Potter.

I am shocked to find out that Potter resorted to use the Imperius curse. Exposing Potter and Wilkes will get them expelled and thrown into Azkaban. The Dark Lord will be happy and father can rise in his ranks. I am perfectly happy to leave the scene right now, but I stayed there to get more dirt on them. This is the biggest mistake I made in my whole life. After 30 minutes of watching Potter ravishing Wilkes against the wall, I disillusioned myself. I shiver at the cracked egg sensation flowing from the top of my head. I patiently wait until Wilkes pass me and turn the corridor leading to the main corridor. I turned towards Wilkes to make sure that she is gone. I didn't hear the spell Finite Incantem cast on me.

"Well well well, What do we have here?" came from my back. I cringed at my stupidity and decided to face Potter, maybe insult him a bit and reach Professor Snape as soon as possible. I was struck completely speechless when I turned back. There standing with her arms on Potter shoulder to the side is none other than the aforementioned beauty Daphne Greengrass.

"It looks like Rowle here spied on your little talk with Wilkes, darling." started Greengrass.

"It wouldn't do to have her expose you for using an unforgivable. Would it darling?" asked Greengrass to Potter in a sweet, innocent tone. She then proceeded to petrify me and turned towards Potter taking his hands and putting them on the small of her backside.

"What should we do?" asked Greengrass.

"Maybe, we should obliviate her." answered Potter in a tone used by children when answering their teachers. I look towards Greengrass fearing what her response is.

"No no." She paused for a second and seemed to rethink before talking again. "According to Wilkes, Snape already knows about Malfoy's plan and thus we can assume Dumbledore already knows it."

"So, Dumbledore is knowingly allowing Death Eaters into Hogwarts for his own advantages. I don't care if he lets Voldemort into Hogwarts, but I want Malfoy expelled."

"Yes, I am coming to it. Ministry won't get involved in Hogwarts unless a serious crime is committed under the name of Death Eaters." I understand where this is going. I fear for my life as Potter seems to think for a moment. My eyes search out the area to look if any help is coming or for an escape. My heart rate sped up and small sobs seems to escape from my chest and mouth. Both Potter and Greengrass see the despair and desperation in my eyes and smirked evilly. I almost fainted seeing Potter's smirk. It is so similar to the Dark Lord that I almost died then and there in fear. Greengrass raised her wand and I closed my eyes starting to sob quietly. Instead of the feared Avada Kedavra curse, I hear Mobilicorpus. They took me to a room with complete furnishing and large bed. Until then, I thought there is nothing worse than death.

Next day Harry Potter smiled when he along with his housemates saw the nude and severely abused figure of Annabelle Rowle lying just beyond the entrance of the Great Hall with a dark mark hanging over her.


End file.
